pbesantivirusisterriblefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PBEgaming/THE REAL PBE
DON'T TAKE ANY OF THIS IN ANY REMOTE SERIOUSNESS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6A3bKboKKo May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Will the real PBE stand up? I repeat: Will the real PBE please stand up? We're gonna have a problem. Y'all act like you've never seen a kid theorist before Jaws on the floor like the freaking wiki-bot burst in the door And started talking to us, unlike before He understands more, got some new emotions some more. It's the return of the- aw wait, no wait, you're kidding. I didn't do what I think I did, did I? Thought Merebray said... something; the idiot's got no head It's locked in my basement. gAH! All of the admins love PBE. "You know, I know PBE!" Billy screams happily, "Same with me!" Iris replies along with Centaura, followed by Homura, "Yeah, and the chat mods also!" Yeah, I never have any of the screws up in my head loose I had t tighten them for me some time last June. Sometimes I wanna get on wiki and just get kudos But can't, cuz I have no plans for things new so "I'll make a new account! I'll make a new account!" Say some of you who already have plenty to count. I'm just saying that it don't matter the amount Just expect us to get bored with it quickly, so how about You don't! Just try something a little more, what's the word, original! than ripping off something that I did several months ago. "We ain't nothing but users!"; well, some of us losers who don't know how to spell the word "Abusers". But if we can say we're someone's alt, it's no one's fault but then, what stops me from saying I'm someone who I'm not? So, if you think like I think, I got stuff for ya lot. Stop impersonating bots, scream as loud as you can, what! I'M PBE YES I AM PBE ALL YOU OTHER PBES ARE JUST SOME MINI MES SO WON'T THE REAL PBE PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP I'M PBE YES I AM PBE ALL YOU OTHER PBES ARE JUST SOME MINI MES SO WON'T THE REAL PBE PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP Bossi don't gotta segment her theories to sell opinions! Well I do; evidence 1, then evidence 2. You think I care about making you happy? I'm in it to help; most of you theorists can't even understand me! "But, Q, so if you solve it, will you be done?" No, of course not, that'd be no fun. I wouldn't get a run as a wikian; you know that I have done already a big, huge ton. So, what if Team 83 were finally abolished? But then it turns out the solution never dawned upon us. Well, I'd switch very easily in just one heartbeat "Yeah, while 87's good, so is 83!" I should wait till something's proven easily and go from there to whatever's right; it's quite easy. I'm glad I'm a part of all of these FNaF groups All we do is fun and very occasionally get stuff done. But there's a dozen of us just like me who think like me Who want to make an alt like me And so every single person will think that he is really me, but that's not right in reality! I'M PBE YES I AM PBE ALL YOU OTHER PBES ARE JUST SOME MINI MES SO WON'T THE REAL PBE PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP I'M PBE YES I AM PBE ALL YOU OTHER PBES ARE JUST SOME MINI MES SO WON'T THE REAL PBE PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP I'm like a Slim Shady copy-dude 'Cuz "I'm only giving you things you talk about with your friends inside your living room" The only difference is I got the thoughts to say it properly; y'all ain't never figured it out because you don't know it at all. I just get on the thread and spit it and Whether you like to admit it, I explain it better than 90 percent of you theorists out there. And then you wonder how the others eat the mother theory up as though it's Fudge. And when I'm going crazy with the SL, And you're pushing me on and you're saying I'm the best, well, I'll probably feel like I am a person in a hotel. With the same old thing again as before but feels more like hell. And every single theorist tries to debunk me with a "lel". They could be selling theories to all sorts of new newbies. Or maybe they are on my message wall, messaging "PBE, please debunk all 70 of these theories!" So, will PBE please stand up? And try to throw a hay bale at me- stand up. And be proud to be the only sane person in this world. So, one more time, loud as you can, how does it go? I'M PBE YES I AM PBE ALL YOU OTHER PBES ARE JUST SOME MINI MES SO WON'T THE REAL PBE PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP I'M PBE YES I AM PBE ALL YOU OTHER PBES ARE JUST SOME MINI MES SO WON'T THE REAL PBE PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP I'M PBE YES I AM PBE ALL YOU OTHER PBES ARE JUST SOME MINI MES SO WON'T THE REAL PBE PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP Category:Blog posts